Strawberry Fields
by DreamLoveBreathe
Summary: Response to Fanfic Challenge. :0)


Strawberry Fields  
1/1  
  
*****  
  
It was over. It wasn't messy, with lawyers, court or even tears. It was Faith and Fred, both making a decision, and parting gracefully. It was final of course, the divorce papers signed and documented, Fred had the apartment, because the Em and Charlie would be with him except on holidays and weekends. Faith was staying at her parents, it was only day two and she was about to go crazy.  
  
*****  
  
"If they are driving you crazy, stay with me, until you find a bigger apartment." Bosco said, glancing at Faith to show he was serious.  
  
"I dunno Bos, that would be kinda inconvenient for you." She said, picking at her uniform button as they patrolled the sector.  
  
"Its no big deal Faith, we're friends, you need a place to stay, besides your parents. Come on" he urged.   
  
"Well…"   
  
"I don't snore and I'll share the covers." He tried to keep a straight face.  
  
She couldn't keep the chuckle from escaping her lips, as she punched his arm. "Sure Bos. I'll stay on the couch, it will only be for a few weeks. If I'm cramping your style too much, I'll find somewhere else to stay."  
  
"No sweat." He assured her as he turned and headed for the Precinct.  
  
*****  
  
The first week staying with Bosco was a bit awkward for Faith. It seemed the first morning Bosco had completely forgotten Faith was staying with him, or at least it appeared that way to her, from the look of shock on his face when he entered the kitchen after his shower stalk naked, they both had a good chuckled, well, Faith was bent over laughing, when he walked back in the room fully dressed, smirking at her.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a long shift that night. They had come home and were sitting on the couch on opposite ends, neither said a word. Bosco took a deep content sigh. "Faith?" he said, turning and see her eyes were closed her head laid back on he couch.   
  
"Ya Bos?" She murmured her eyes still closed.   
  
"Do you miss Fred?" He asked nervously.  
  
She opened her eyes, sat up straight and turned to face him. "Do I miss Fred" She repeated, pondering the question. "no. I miss Em and Charlie."  
  
Bosco nodded, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Bos"  
  
He took a deep breathe, "well, um… I was thinking we could go out sometime?"   
  
Faiths eyes widened a bit in amusement and surprise. "like a date? Like me and you?" She couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Hey you know what? You could just say no, you don't have to laugh." he frowned, "forget it okay? I shouldn't of even said anything."  
  
"Oh come on Bos, I'm sorry, its just you caught me off guard. The thing is… we're partners."   
  
"I got it Faith. You're not interested." He stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Bosco, wait…" She said, following him to the kitchen.  
  
"Just stop Faith, I'm sorry." He said leaning against the counter.  
  
"No, I'm sorry its just, I never expected for you to be interested in me. True is… I would really like to go on a date with you." She said, kissing him on the cheek before turning to the fridge and grabbing a soda.  
  
He stood there stunned watching as she headed back to the living room, as a smile crept across him face.  
  
*****   
  
Bosco was sitting at his kitchen table, eating a bowl of captain crunch cereal, he had three hours before him and Faith had to be at the precinct. He smiled to himself, as he remembered the night before. They had slept in the same bed, her body curled against his. Faith had been staying with him for three weeks now, he found himself falling in love with her, which scared him a little, but excited him at the same time.  
  
She entered the kitchen carrying the classifieds, kissed his cheek as she passed him and took the chair furthest from his, laying out the newspaper sections. "Good morning sweetheart." she said, not turning her attention off the paper, as she highlighted a few of the ads.  
  
"What's that?" he eyed her.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "classifies… Apartments"  
  
A frown crept across his face. "so um… you're still looking?"  
  
"Ohhh three bedroom, Kings ave., $1200 month." she said outloud highlighting it.  
  
Bosco coughed to get her attention, still frowning. "so you're still looking for a place?" he repeated.  
  
She turned looked up, "ya Bosco, I gotta find a place big enough for the kids to stay with me on the weekends. Plus I'm sure you want your place back." She said, scooting to the seat closer to him.  
  
"Why don't we get a bigger place together." he said, her eyes dropped to his cereal.  
  
"Bosco, we've only been together for two weeks, I think that's a little soon to move in together."  
  
His eyes rose to meet hers. "Well, why don't you think about if for a few days, I was thinking we could take a drive down the coast." he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why not? We have some vacation owed to both of us. We're take four or five days."  
  
"Aren't people at the house going to wonder why we decided to take our vacation together."  
  
"Let them wonder." He grinned.  
  
"Alright. I'll call Swersky first."  
  
*****  
  
"This is crazy." Faith said, tossing her suitcase into the truck of the blue mustang.  
  
"Admit it you love it thou." He grinned.  
  
"Do you have any clue where we're going?"   
  
"Nope but that's the fun part, its like exploring the unknown, going where the road takes us" He said, tossing his own suitcase in, before slamming the trunk.  
  
"Okay Columbus, can we get in the car, its cold out here." She grinned.  
  
"Columbus?" he said, looking a bit confused.  
  
Faith shook her head, laughing. "Nevermind. You're so cute".  
  
He gave her a mock-appalled look, as he walked around the door, to unlock her door. He kissed her lips softly, "You're beautiful, and we are going to have so much fun on this trip."   
  
*****  
  
They had been driving for four hours on I95, Faith had fallen asleep, as Bosco pulled off the interstate and headed down the exit ramp. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small yellow piece of paper with directions written on it. They were in Maryland, in the fall, there were mountains and hills covered with huge trees, which leaves were now gold and red. He rolled down his window slightly taking in a breathe of the fresh air, so rarely found in the cement jungle of New York. He looked over at Faith who was still sleeping peacefully and smiled to himself, he had always loved her as a friend, but now he finally understood what being in-love was, he loved Faith, and the closer they became the deeper that love grew.   
  
"Faith? Wake up. We're almost there." He said, hesitating slightly before nudging her.  
  
Her eyes crept open and she saw Bosco staring at her, "Almost where?"  
  
"Look out the window."  
  
She took a deep breathe, as she gazed out the window, they were on a small road, both sides surrounded by a forest of maple trees. "Oh my god… Bosco!"   
  
"I was talking to Ma last week, mentioned I wanted to take you somewhere, her boyfriend owns a small cabin up here. He only uses it in the summer… He gave me the key." Bosco explained.  
  
"I thought we were 'exploring the unknown, going where the road takes us' " Faith grinned of pure delight..  
  
"Well, you know… I wanted to surprise ya."  
  
"You did good Bos, real good." She rolled down the window and breathed in the fresh air.  
  
*****  
  
The cabin was pretty small, only containing, two rooms, the main room and then a bathroom. The main room, had a small kitchen with the minimal appliances, which consisted of a stove and a fridge. There was a large sofa, on the floor was a bear hide, there was a large four post, pine bed, a brick fireplace, and completing the cabin look… a couple of deer heads mounted on the wall. "Woodsy" Faith grinned, as she turned to check out the bathroom.  
  
"Well…" Bosco said, with a grin. "Theirs no neighbors for miles."  
  
"No one to hear us scream." She said, glancing at the bear hide.  
  
"I always pictured ya as a screamer." He chuckled.  
  
She shot him a look, "You may never find out." She grinned, as walked over to the fridge and opened it. "We need to go to a grocery store."  
  
"But we just got here." He whined.  
  
"Bosco its going to be dark in a few hours. Lets just go and get back."  
  
He frowned, "okay".  
  
"I hate it when ya do that." She giggled, reaching for his hand.  
  
"Do what?" He followed her to the mustang.  
  
"Pout, you're worst then Em and Charlie sometimes."   
  
Bosco gave her a smirk and opened the door for her. "You're lucky I lo…" He shut the door, before finishing his statement. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell Faith he loved her, he didn't want to scare her, she hadn't been divorced that long after all.  
  
*****  
  
After a few wrong turns, they finally found their way to civilization and a grocery store. Bosco grabbed a cart and started tossing bags of chips and soda into the cart. "Whoa Bos… mind if we get some healthy food too?" She laughed, guiding the cart toward healthier food sections.  
  
"Ohhhh strawberries." She grinned picking up a quart of the big red juicy berries. "Lets get some whip cream and chocolate."  
  
"Kinky." he mused, grabbing another carton of strawberries, before following Faith, through the rest of the store.  
  
*****  
  
By the time they found their way back to the cabin it was late afternoon. They unloaded the car, and put away the two bags of groceries. Bosco plopped down on the bed.  
  
Faith walked over to him, standing next to the bed, with her arms on her waist, she gave him a worried look. "The car sounded funny on the way back here, don't ya think?" She said.  
  
"Naw, she's just temperamental." He opened his arms and Faith climbed into the bed, and into his embrace.   
  
"I… I had doubts, you know, when you asked me to go on a date with you, I was… nervous, you know… I still am, Fred was my first and only person I was 'with', we got together in high school and married shortly after that… and you… you've been around, and with women who have been around."  
  
Bosco grinned, and pulled her onto his chest. "Listen, you're my best friend, I love you, nothing else matters. We don't have to rush into anything, you're worth the wait." He said kissing her softly at first, then deepening the kiss.  
  
When he pulled back, he noticed the tears brimming her eyes, she hadn't expected him to say 'I love you', she kinda thought she was just a fling he was going to end up dumping, but his eyes never lied. "I love you too Bosco."  
  
*****  
  
Faith was up at the crack of dawn, they had fallen asleep early in the evening. She slipped out of the bed, hurried to the bathroom. She came out and noticed Bosco was still sleeping, she smiled at him, she had never imagined she'd have such strong feelings for him. She decided to go for a run. She stripped off her t-shirt, stretched, before walking to her suitcase, she was standing there topless when she heard a wolf whistle. She turned and glared at Bosco, covering herself with her t-shirt.   
  
"That is some outfit," he chuckled.  
  
She grinned, tossing her shirt on the floor before climbing back into bed with him.  
  
"Um… Faith. That might not be such a good idea, I seem to lose my judgment when a beautiful topless women crawls in bed…"  
  
She kissed him, firmly cutting off his sentence, running her hands up his body. Any hopes for breakfast or a morning run were soon deserted, by the time they finally got outta bed it was half past noon.  
  
*****  
  
They were laying on a blanket on the sandy beach of the lake. Faith laid with her head on his stomach. A large bowl of ripe strawberries lay between them. She fed Bosco a strawberry, giggling slightly as the juice ran down the slide of his cheek.  
  
Bosco picked up the can of whipped cream and squeezing some into his mouth.   
  
"You're gross." she murmured contently.  
  
"But ya still love me" he mumbled through his mouth full of cream.  
  
She pulled herself up his chest, grabbed the can of whipped cream, made a little cream mustache above his lips. She giggled, as she continued her art work, forming a goatee then turned it into a beard. She kissed him, getting whipped cream on her nose.   
  
He kissed it off her nose.  
  
She picked up another strawberry wiping some of the whipped cream off his face with it, then giving it too him.   
  
"I always figured you had a kinky side waiting to come out." He laughed.   
  
"Wanna hear something weird?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I had this dream a few weeks ago… I was standing in the middle of a strawberry field. I heard a siren, but I looked around and there was no one around for miles, just strawberries. Then I heard someone calling me, but no one was there. That's when I woke up."   
  
"That's pretty weird. The only dreams I can remember, are ones I want to forget." He sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Three days later, they decided to stay a extra day. It had been five days of watching the sun rise over the lake that was down the trail, taking their morning showers together, lounging in bed or by the lake, picnic lunches, sunsets through the maple trees, and love making by the fireplace. It was like a fantasy turned reality as Faith packed up her suitcase. "I'm going to miss this place. This has been the most romantic week of my life."  
  
"Mine too. Hey… If Ma stays with Mitch, maybe we can get out here again." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck.  
  
"Hey, no! We have to get going! Its going to be dark in a couple hours."   
  
"We're be quick" he said kissing her again.  
  
She groaned giving in. "You're spoiling me."   
  
*****  
  
It was another hour before they pulled themselves away from the cabin. Bosco climbed into the drivers seat of the Mustang, starting her up. "come on girl" he pleaded as she slowly turned over.  
  
"See Bos, might wanna get it to the mechanic when we get back."  
  
"I plan too."  
  
*****  
  
"Better get some gas Bos…" Faith said, eyeing his meter.  
  
"Ya might not make it back 300 miles on empty." He said, turning into the Shell station. He filled her up, heading into the gas station to pay. He returned a minute later carrying a soda and a bottle of fuel injector, he handed Faith a bottle of soda.   
  
"Thanks Bos" She grinned, wondering how he knew she was dying for a drink.  
  
"Nothing but the best for my girls." He chuckled, pouring the bottle into his gas tank.   
  
Faith put a hand over her mouth to cover the chuckle.  
  
"All ready?" He asked.   
  
"Yep."  
  
*****  
  
They were thirty miles from the exit that would lead them into New York City. When the car made a backfire sound and sputtered, smoke billowing from underneath the hood. "Shit" Bosco muttered, as the car swerved slightly, he pulled the car back into the lane, and off the ramp that was ten yards away.   
  
"This is just great." Faith said reaching for her cell phone.   
  
"You got AAA?"  
  
"Well I did, but I never used it so I canceled it."   
  
"I'll called information."  
  
*****  
  
It took two hours and a hundred bucks to the rest of the thirty miles to New York. The tow truck driver, who barely spoke English, seemed to like to keep his speed at 20 miles a hour. The mustang was dropped off at the Mechanics and Bosco and Faith walked the two blocks to Bosco's apartment.  
  
Bosco unlocked his door, and passed the living room into the kitchen noticing the stack of apartment classifieds still scattered on the table. His heart sunk a little. "Faith," he called.  
  
She hurried into the room. "What's the matter Bos?" She said, a concerned look on her face.  
  
He nodded towards the stack of papers, "Did ya think about what I said, about getting a apartment together."  
  
"oh, um… yes I did."  
  
"well?" he said, slightly impatiently.  
  
"well, I say, if I'm even a third as happy in our new place, as I was on that trip, then you're never going to get rid of me." She grinned.  
  
He grinned back at her, closing the gap between them, he pulled her into his arms, "That's the point." he said kissing her.  
  
***** 


End file.
